


亲子疑云

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bestiality, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 满月和发情期的母狗。Moony会是朋友中第一个成为父亲的吗？16岁的Moony、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子。
Kudos: 5





	亲子疑云

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Litter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743636) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

> Moony、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子，以及霍格莫德、霍格沃兹、学生和老师们都属于JK罗琳。

Mooony，醒醒，Moony，”一个声音轻柔地叫道。  
莱姆斯没有睁眼。小天狼星的声音有着一丝戏谑。无论小天狼星急切地想要说什么，或者展示什么，莱姆斯都不想参与。他正在做一个非常非常美的梦，不想让小天狼星打断。  
“醒醒啊，莱姆斯，我知道你醒了。我们只有一两分钟，然后庞弗雷就会把我们踢出去上课了。”  
莱姆斯不情愿地睁开眼睛。他的三个朋友都坐在离自己最近的医院病床上。小天狼星咧着嘴笑，就好像他刚刚搞了个真正独特又令人难忘的恶作剧。彼得也咧着嘴笑，但他用手支在下巴，拿拳头捂努力把笑意藏起来。詹姆斯低头用手帕擦着眼镜，笑容似乎也在拉扯嘴角。  
“什么啊？”他的喉咙酸疼，莱姆斯不确定是从变形本身导致的，还是伴随着变形时的嚎叫。无论哪种，都可以以此为借口少说话。  
“别这么暴躁，莱姆斯，”小天狼星说。 “你今天心情应该很愉悦才对。”  
“为什么？”我不过是把身体的每一寸都拉伸，挤压，撕开了两次而已，我为什么应该心情愉快呢？   
“呃，莱姆斯？昨晚的事儿你还记得多少？“詹姆斯戴上眼镜，继续低头盯着地板。  
“显然不够，我做什么了？“  
“出去！出去！你们上课迟到的话我可不负责，而且莱姆斯需要休息！“庞弗雷夫人匆匆走向他们，像只疯狂的鹅一样拍打着她的手臂。彼得和詹姆斯立刻抓起书包逃到了门口，但小天狼星又呆一会儿，在莱姆斯的耳边低语。  
“恭喜，Moony。你不再是处男了。”  
莱姆斯目瞪口呆地看着小天狼星跑出房间。他醒来前一直在做一个非常奇怪的梦：梦里他不顾一切地想交配，他和大脚板搏斗，还有那美妙的感觉：又热又湿，紧致的摩擦，被他压在身下的毛发，皮肤咬进毛发中——交配。莱姆斯很少梦到自己是狼——满月时他很少梦到是人——进入青春期后，他确实梦到过交配的梦。他现在才意识到今早这个梦的异常之处，太真实了。此前，都是他未来的性体验的预演。这次是最近的真实经历的回忆。  
“妈的，”他低声咒骂道。 莱姆斯，之前你还不够变态吗？现在你都堕落到兽交了。他第一次做爱，无论他还是他的伴侣都不是人。与传言相反，我是禁林唯一的狼人，所以她也不是狼人。真正的狼在英国已经绝迹，所以她甚至都不是狼。一只狗。我和一只狗交配，我所谓的朋友永远不会让我忘记的。他呻吟着把脸埋在枕头里。  
“怎么了，莱姆斯？” 因为他的头埋在枕头里，庞弗雷夫人的手立刻摸到了他的后颈，尽可能用这种方式给他查温度。 “你需要止痛药吗？”  
“我很好，”他对着枕头说道。满月后他通常感觉全身都疼，这次也没有更糟。  
“至少让我检查一下你脖子上的伤口，看它是否在正常愈合。”莱姆斯把自己推成坐姿，让庞弗雷夫人从他脖子侧面取下绷带。 “我不知道你是怎么咬到自己脖子的，但似乎愈合得很好。让我上点儿药，早上就会完全痊愈了。“庞弗雷夫人围裙上有许多宽大的口袋，他从中取出一个瓶子，把药水轻轻拍在伤口处加速愈合。 “再换一条新绷带，我们完事儿了。你想吃点儿午餐吗？”  
“好的，我觉得我饿了。。”   
“我让厨房送点儿吃的上来。“她从邻近的床上拿了个枕头，让莱姆斯靠身后，这样更容易坐在床上吃午饭。  
她匆忙去找厨房里的家养小精灵，莱姆斯默默地祈祷，感谢庞弗雷夫人从未问过太多问题。莱姆斯不可能咬自己的脖子，她知道，但她没问。这也不是他第一次有这样的伤口。被大脚板咬，或者被叉子的鹿角顶伤，总比让他攻击人类要好。大脚板可能努力让我远离那只狗和她的主人了。显然，他并没有完全成功。但我敢打赌，他一定找了个好位置，看得津津有味。他又呻吟了一声。  
庞弗雷夫人允许莱姆斯在晚餐前离开医院。他很想再呆几个小时——庞弗雷夫人不会介意的——无论他什么时候面对朋友们，戏谑是免不了了。他发现朋友们已经在大厅了，很高兴看到莉莉和她的朋友奥伊菲跟詹姆斯、小天狼星和彼得坐在了一起。这样吃饭时他们就不可能开他玩笑了。他坐进了奥伊菲旁边的座位，彼得对面。  
“欢迎回来，莱姆斯。”  
“你感觉好点了吗，莱姆斯？”莉莉问道。  
“好多了，谢谢。”他不确定这次朋友们帮他编造的缺席的借口是什么，但这样回复似乎挺安全的。  
小天狼星向前倾身，超过奥伊菲看着莱姆斯。 “我们几个今天下午变形上给格兰芬多赢了35分，你听到应该高兴吧。”  
“如果我不知道你在本周结束前就会扣两倍这么多，我会更高兴。”  
莉莉笑了， “你只会扮演无辜的旁观者的角色，对吧？我感觉现在老师中只有Artemisia和Nilson教授还没看穿'甜美的纯洁的莱姆斯'的把戏。”   
“不，莱姆斯一点也不纯洁。“詹姆斯咧嘴笑道。  
“不再纯洁了。”小天狼星同意道。莱姆斯看不到他的脸，但声音中有着显而易见的戏弄。  
奥伊菲发现了绷带，莱姆斯长袍的衣领只能挡住一部分。 “你脖子怎么了，莱姆斯？”  
“没什么，只是有点划伤。”  
“你们两个昨晚干吗了？”她在莱姆斯和小天狼星之间看来看去， “你们的绷带在同一个地方。”  
“只是吻痕啊，”小天狼星回答道。詹姆斯笑出声来，彼得哼了一声，尽量忍住笑意。 莱姆斯觉得他的脸颊在发烧。突然，他一点也不想吃土豆泥了，拿着刀叉雕刻似乎更有趣。  
“哦？那谁咬的你啊？“奥伊菲问小天狼星。虽然她和小天狼星没有在“约会”，但他们最近一直在朝那个方向发展。  
“莱姆斯。”詹姆斯和彼得大笑起来。 奥伊菲和莉莉没有笑。莉莉正在雕刻自己的土豆，而奥菲正盯着她的手。  
伟大的小天狼星，嘲笑我怪异行为的同时，也摧毁了自己的爱情生活。莱姆斯叹了口气。 “他开玩笑呢，奥伊菲。我打架时把他弄伤了。我做了件蠢事，我们俩就打起来了。如果你不相信我的话，解开他的绷带看看。”  
“这就是你今天一整天都在医院的原因？“莉莉问道。  
莱姆斯仍然不确定朋友们有没有替他撒谎，撒了什么谎来解释他的缺席，莱姆斯扫了眼詹姆斯，看到他轻微地点了下头，于是莱姆斯也点了点头。 “对，我也受伤了。”  
莉莉走到桌子对面，用手背锤了下莱姆斯的胸。 “恶霸。你比莱姆斯大。”  
“他赢了，“小天狼星抗议道。 “莱姆斯比他看起来强壮得多。”  
“但是莱姆斯住院了。”  
“好吧，莱姆斯昨晚死了一回，”小天狼星说，“但是只是个小死。”莱姆斯三个所谓的朋友都大笑起来。莉莉惊讶地盯着莱姆斯，他觉得他的脸又烧起来。  
很好，莉莉听懂了。明天格兰芬多的每个女孩都会觉得我跟小天狼星发生过性关系了。这简直和事实一样尴尬。  
莱姆斯晚餐后第一个从餐桌上站起来。他在满月附近都不怎么喜欢吃甜食，因此他决定，上甜点时逃跑。他胡乱地说了些关于作业的事儿，飞快地走出大厅。  
“Moony，等等，“彼得喊道。莱姆斯几乎到达大理石楼梯底端了，转过身来等着他。  
“不吃甜点了，彼得？这可不像你。“  
”对，“彼得拍拍肚子，”也没什么损失。跟那两对在一起，我觉得自己像电灯泡。抱歉我们在女孩面前开你玩笑了，我们该等到没人时候的。“  
莱姆斯点头，接受了道歉。 “我唯一的安慰是，他编的这谣言对他自己也没什么好处。”他们爬楼梯时他压低了声音问， “到底发生什么了？我记得和你们在禁林游荡，在溪水中游泳，之后的我就记不太清了。”  
“啊，我以为你会记得的，“彼得低声含糊地说。告诉莱姆斯他做了什么，这个责任似乎太重大了，彼得有点不知所措。  
“小天狼星在医务室里提醒我之后，我想起了只麟片爪的，但没有细节。我们最后是在霍格莫德吗？”  
“嗯，”彼得点点头。“在边缘。你知道靠近禁林的那个农场吗？有绵羊和河马的那个？”轮到莱姆斯点头了。 “我们在禁林里，突然你向霍格莫德发足狂奔。我们都认为，詹姆斯和我认为，你闻到了些人的气味。詹姆斯迅速追了上去，但是低矮的树枝挡住了路，他只能保持你在他视线中，我紧紧地抓着他免得掉下来。”  
“抱歉。 绝音鸟毛，“他对胖夫人说。公共休息室是空的，所以他们穿过休息室，上楼梯去宿舍的路上，彼得继续讲故事。  
“不是你的错。反正大脚板紧跟着你呢。他后来告诉我们，你闻到的不是人，而是那个农场的狗。他说那狗在发情。”  
莱姆斯记得他感受到的不顾一切要交配的欲望。他模模糊糊对这个气味有印象。他记不太清楚，但他知道，如果再次闻到他就会认出来。 “我觉得这就是为什么我不记太清楚了。本能接管了，狼接管了，人性部分被掩埋了。”  
“她系在谷仓附近，两只公狗已经在那儿，在打架。你一到，一只扭头就跑了。另一个想跟你打，但你赢了。“  
“我是跟狗在打架？我以为跟大脚板呢。“莱姆斯坐在詹姆斯的床上，这张离彼得的最近。  
“你也跟大脚板打了。你跟那只狗打架时，我们都没参与。但它走后，你想跳过围栏，这时候大脚板跟你打了起来。 大脚板和叉子努力想阻止你，但是——“  
“然后我——”  
“对”  
“太尴尬了。“莱姆斯趴着摔到床上，脸埋在枕头里。  
“不该啊。你自己说过，人性部分被掩埋了，所以不是你，是狼与狗交配，这没什么不妥的。”  
“说得好，虫尾巴先生，“詹姆斯走进房间，“但是，如果你要做你新女友的春梦的话，Moony，我希望你先从我床上下来。围观过一次你的性能力已经够了。”  
莱姆斯大声冲着枕头喊，“尴尬死啦！”  
“小天狼星在哪儿？”彼得问道。  
“他去图书馆了，查一下小狗的孕育期。”  
莱姆斯原本认为情况不可能更糟了。他错了。小狗，不，这不可能。我又不是真的狼，所以我不能——我能吗？ “杀了我吧，现在就杀了我吧。”  
“让可怜的狗狗没有父亲吗？我们可做不到，“詹姆斯坐在莱姆斯旁边，床摇了下。 “大脚板说你先从这一窝挑一个，但他要第二个挑。我第三个。海格当然也会想要一个。”  
“我也要，“彼得说。  
“看吧，Moony，没什么好担心的。我们会保证，你所有的孩子都有好归宿的。“

小天狼星把这个情况非常彻底地研究了一遍。他从图书馆回来时，不仅带了本养狗手册，上面清楚说明狗的妊娠期是九周，还有两本更详细的关于狼人的书和1973年6月的《今日变形术》。他回到宿舍时，莱姆斯正在自己床上做作业，所以小天狼星坐在他自己床上，和莱姆斯邻近，詹姆斯和彼得过来坐在一起。  
小天狼星向他们灌输自己所学到的知识，莱姆斯怀着病态的好奇听着。他打开了《不再是人类：吸血鬼和狼人的权威指南》，开始阅读夹有书签的一页。 “'雌性狼人似乎是不育的，变形会导致胎儿流产。”还有统计数据和例子，有一位女性被咬伤时几乎足月了，宝宝活着出生了，但她似乎是唯一的例外。“小天狼星的眼睛盯着页面。 “这里。另一方面，男性狼人有生育能力。极少数男性狼人有女性人类伴侣，这种情况下孩子可以出生。人们普遍认为，新生儿也会是狼人，无数婴儿因此一出生就被杀了。一些国家法律规定这是‘仁慈杀害’。”  
“真恶心。”彼得说。  
“‘但是，经过详尽的研究，作者甚至找不到一例新生儿是狼人的可靠的例证。’好了，说到你面临的状况了。 “长期以来，在一些国家的传说中，特别积极捕杀人类的格外凶猛的狼，是由男性狼人以狼的形式授精孕育的，但任何科学研究来证明或反驳这种观点。”  
“那这意味着'也许'Moony可能会有小狗崽，“詹姆斯总结道。 莱姆斯觉得有点恶心。生下一窝小狗已经糟糕了——凶猛的、吃人的小狗？他开始咬下唇。詹姆斯坐在他旁边，搂着他的肩作为安慰。  
“但你看这个，”小天狼星拿起《今日变形术》，“这篇文章实际上是关于阿尼马格斯的，但无论如何都是人类变成动物，所以可能也适用。”小天狼星打开作了书签的一页，把手夹在那页，又合上了。 “显然，十八世纪有个名叫费利克斯·拉斯克勒的德国阿尼马格斯。他的形态是猫。在他成为阿尼马格斯后不久，村里一只谷仓猫发情了，他没经受得住诱惑。这只猫怀孕后，他怀疑只否有他的。“西里把这本学术期刊翻到那一页。 “他在日记中写道，'因为这只母猫至少有四到五只追求者，所以没办法知道。'他观察了小猫几年，但它们似乎都是普通的猫。几年后，拉斯克斯勒开始故意与猫交配。”  
“他死了真是太糟糕了，不然她可以当麦格教授的男朋友，多合适。”彼得笑着说道。  
“帮助她放松一下，”詹姆斯同意道。  
“嗯，拉斯克勒声称纯粹是出于科研兴趣，要了解阿尼马格斯是否可以有动物后代，但我认为他只是太饥渴了。他把母猫关在自己房子里，防止它们和猫咪交配。好几年了，都没产出小猫。他的结论是，阿尼马格斯不能生育动物后代。但是十年后他的日记被公之于众时，人们指出拉斯克斯勒从未结婚——”  
“毫不意外。“詹姆斯轻笑道。  
“也没有任何人类后代。”  
“所以他可能就是不育。”莱姆斯说。  
“对。这篇文章的作者，“小天狼星指了指那本期刊，“也有同样的怀疑。一名巫师和他的麻瓜兄弟——外科医生——联系了三个国家的大部分雄性阿尼马格斯，有四人志愿参与实验。”  
“他们自愿交配？”彼得问道。  
小天狼星摇了摇头。 “不，他们让每个人都变成了动物形态——出于隐私，文章只说这四个都是哺乳动物——并且获得了精子样本。”  
“怎么样？”詹姆斯问道。  
“你不会想知道，相信我。然后他们在显微镜下观察，每个案例都是人类精子。”  
“人类精子，动物受精卵，不能受精，”莱姆斯说。  
小天狼星再次点头。 “我不看不出来狼人会有何不同。”莱姆斯松了口气，詹姆斯爱意十足地抚摸着他的头发。 “作者认为这是因为精子成熟大概需要三个月。如果阿尼马格斯想要有动物后代——”  
“为什么想要？“詹姆斯怀疑道。  
“我不知道——因为我的小狗崽会很可爱？”  
“他们掉毛，流口水，而且不可能培养出卫生习惯。”莱姆斯笑着抱怨。他们正在讨论大脚板理论上的小狗而不是他自己的，他感到轻松多了。  
“等着瞧，看我让不让我的小狗崽与你的约会。”小天狼星朝莱姆斯伸了下舌头。 “正如我所说，如果阿尼马格斯想要动物后代——或者——”  
“我们知道了，继续。“莱姆斯敦促道。  
“为了让动物精子正常发育，他必须保持三个月的动物状态。他们无法测试这个理论，因为没人愿意。“  
“你能想象动物形态三个月吗？”彼得问道。“一个晚上我就超想变回人了。”  
“所以，如果这适用于狼人，我看不出来为什么不适用，”詹姆斯说，“狼人永远不会生小狗——小狼——不管是什么吧——因为狼形态时间不够长。”  
“对。“小天狼星收起书，堆在他和莱姆斯床之间的床头柜上，然后对莱姆斯咧嘴一笑。 “但也有可能不适用于狼人。我吧，比如说，就很想知道这些小狗长得是否会像它们的父亲。”  
第二天，莱姆斯试图做作业，但忍不住反复去瞥《今日变形术》。即使这篇文章不是关于狼人的，也是小天狼星所做研究中最令人放心的。他终于向诱惑投降了，合上魔药课本，并打开了变形期刊。这篇文章包括费利克斯·拉斯克勒所保存期刊的几页。 莱姆斯对拉斯克勒第一次与猫交配的经历格外感兴趣。  
“然后我闻到了最令人迷醉的香味。这种香味既没有盛开的玫瑰之美，也没有任出炉的面包的舒适，也没有任何一杯芳香红酒之醇——但它所蕴含的比所有这些气味更多。这种气味绕过了所有的想法，直接进入了我最原始的猫科动物的本能。当我说它令人陶醉时，我说的是这个词最真实的意味。我失去了所有的理由和克制，我什么都没想，直接采取了行动。这是发情期母猫的气味，它要求我和她交配，我服从了。现在回头看我很后悔。当我是只猫时，我的思想既是人类又是猫科动物。我现在能明白，当时我允许人性消退了，猫科本能统治了我。我很惭愧。”  
就几年之后，莱姆斯笑着想，他用人性当借口让自己养了一屋子猫科嫔妾。  
“读起来很有趣吧，Moony？”小天狼星砰地趴在床上，以手支颐。  
“啊，”莱姆斯喃喃道，合上了期刊。  
“你读了雌性发情期味道的那部分了吗？”莱姆斯笑了笑，但眼睛一直往下看。“你现在能读心了，大脚板？”  
“不，但我以为你会觉得那部分有趣的。我是说，如果他无法抗拒，你怎么能抗拒得了呢？ 阿尼马格斯比狼人有更多人的理性啊。。”  
“你抗绝了。”  
“但这并不意味着我没受到诱惑。“莱姆斯惊讶地抬起头，“真的吗？”  
小天狼星笑出声来， “当然，'真的。'我身上狗的部分闻到了发情期母狗的气味，想要；人的部分是个没有女朋友的充满荷尔蒙的青少年——也想要。如果我完全诚实，我没上去可能只有两个原因。第一，詹姆斯和彼得会是目击者——并且我们嘲笑你更放肆地嘲笑我；其次，你明确表示她是你的了，不允许我靠近她。“  
“我很抱歉，还是，多谢你了——看你倾向哪个吧。”莱姆斯笑道。自从第一次知道了他的越轨行为，他感觉比之前都好多了。小天狼星可能夸大了他的“诱惑”，但莱姆斯相信他，也不是彻底的谎言。如果大脚板也感觉到了与母狗交配的欲望，即使只是一点点，莱姆斯都不像自己担心的是个变态。  
“你因此而起的抑郁结束了吗？”小天狼星问道。  
“我想是吧。”  
“好，因为如果你还抑郁呢，那戏弄你就太不公平了，我真的想再戏弄你啊。”  
“戏弄”包括了这么个谣言：莱姆斯在霍格莫德有个新女友。小天狼星，詹姆斯，甚至彼得都用夸张的、诗一般的语言来赞美她丝一般柔滑的黑发——她是一只黑白边境牧羊犬——她温暖的棕色眼睛，还有令人迷醉的香味。最后一个属性似乎是小天狼星最喜欢的，因为每次说到莱姆斯都会脸红。 莱姆斯反驳说小天狼星也被她的香味诱惑了，但她更喜欢莱姆斯。  
“说得好（译者注：原文法语），卢平先生。”  
“她叫什么名字，莱姆斯？”莉莉问。  
“我不知道，”他承认。  
“还是远距离倾慕，”奥伊菲笑道，“真浪漫。”  
“不，我得说，非常亲近了，”小天狼星暗示地挑了挑眉头 “不能再近了。”  
莱姆斯不喜欢莉莉和奥伊菲听到这句评论时看他的眼神。他更不喜欢教职桌上的麦格教授看他的样子，他都想象被叫进她的办公室，因为她听到他让一个女孩怀孕的谣言，要他回应。  
“哦，这太扯了，”莱姆斯宣称。 “我在霍格莫德没有女朋友。我们最后一次在那儿时碰到了一只毛和棕眼的狗。尽管这只狗也喜欢小天狼星，但她更喜欢我。他开始说她是我的女朋友，所有这些都是因此而起的。“他依次看着他的每个朋友，用眼神挑战他们，看谁敢反驳他的故事版本。  
“你把你打败我的部分给漏了，”小天狼星笑着说。 “莉莉，现在他才是‘恶霸’，你帮我打他吧。”  
莱姆斯的朋友们不再因为这个插曲戏弄他，谣言慢慢消失。然而，接下来的三个满月中，这三位阿尼马吉警觉性特别高地努力让Moony远离霍格莫德。事件尽管很少再被提及，但并没有被遗忘。一个凉爽但阳光明媚的三月上午，四个少年迅速地吃完早饭，披上斗篷，通过四楼镜子后面的隧道走到霍格莫德。海格已经确认了，Missy生了一群小狗，是养鹰头马身有翼兽的利兰·布劳家的。 莱姆斯觉得胃像被打了个结，他很高兴朋友们今上没有取笑他，但沉默也好受不了多少。  
“詹姆斯，能不能请你再得不得地说魁地奇啊？”  
“好的，Moony，新父亲想要什么都行。”  
“詹姆斯！”  
詹姆斯轻笑着，搂着莱姆斯的肩膀。 “抱歉。嘿，彼得，你听说龙卷风队想把麦格拉思从流浪者队挖走吗？”  
“真的吗？他为什么要去？流浪者队在联赛杯上的表现比龙卷风好多了。”  
“嗯，他当球员有点老了，可能最多也就再打五年吧，我听说他真的想转当教练——”  
莱姆斯不再听聊天的内容，只是让朋友们的声音回响在脑海。很快，他们就跋涉在通往布劳家庭农场的小坡上。他们发现布劳先生和他的女儿在他们家附近的围场里，他正在给围场中两只鹰头马身有翼兽中的一只梳毛，而那个小女孩坐在篱笆上，给另一只小马驹喂一些毛茸茸的小东西。  
“Eww，”彼特看到这只鹰头马身有翼兽用喙和爪子把这只小啮齿动物撕开时，喃喃道。  
“你们好，男孩们，”布劳先生说，“来看看这些鹰头马身有翼兽？注意别靠太近。大部分陌生人兔子都不喜欢，尤其是吃东西时。”  
“兔子？”小天狼星问道。  
“我起的名字，”小女孩自豪地说道。 “他孵出来时我就在现场呢。”  
“我打赌他孵出来时很可爱，对吧？”詹姆斯问道。她热情地点点头。 “实际上，我们希望看看你家新出生的小狗，”他对女孩说，然后看向她父亲。 “海格告诉我们，几周前你的边境牧羊犬生了一窝。”  
“对。绝对是你见过的五只最可爱的小毛球。他们五周内是不能离开母亲的，但是如果你们男孩们对小狗感兴趣，我可送出去三只。 考迪，你能带这些男孩子们去看看Missy和她的小狗吗？”  
考迪从篱笆上跳下来，朝着谷仓走去。 “她在这儿。Missy不想在屋里生，妈妈在厨房为她布置了个漂亮的盒子，但Missy也不想去那儿。她在谷仓里挑了一个位子。“考迪把他们带到谷仓远角的一个窝，走过一块把小狗圈起来的板子。Missy让女孩和她的小狗崽一起坐在稻草上，但是对聚在小窝入口处的四个陌生人保持警惕。  
“哇，”詹姆斯平静地说，“他们和父亲真像。”  
“这么像真是太不可思议了，”彼得同意道。  
“父亲是谁毫无疑问。”莱姆斯说。他跪了下来，开始哄一只纯黑小狗玩。“所以，你什么时候给我们分发雪茄啊，大脚板？”   
注：我希望“生理课”不会让故事过于无趣和学术。我想清楚地表明，除了开玩笑，小狗不可能是Moony's或大脚板的，“生理课”的内容是我想到的原因。我尽量让解释尽可能简短，分散到每人的对话中去。你们没有看困吧，还是都看睡着了？  
小天狼星在这个故事中，我觉得他爱开玩笑的一面会让他不放过这个取笑莱姆斯的机会，但保护欲的一面会想让莱姆斯安心：（A）这不是他的错；（B）小狗不是他的。他学术性的一面（麦格教授告诉我们詹姆斯和小天狼星“异常聪明”）会让他去研究这种情况，以便给莱姆斯一些答案。你们觉得这样OOC吗？  
（这篇文章作于我开始迷上劫道四人组，但还没成为犬狼粉时。）  
\- 作于2003年5月，译于2019年2月9日。


End file.
